Edward and Bella: Punishment
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: What happens when Bella goes to visit Jacob against Edward's knowledge? Lemon of course. ExB


I was pacing like a mad man. She had been gone for hours. I know I said I wouldn't be upset when she went to go see the wolves, but god! I at least wanted to drop her off.

But no. Alice was insistent on taking her shopping. Of course, Bella being Bella didn't want to go. So when she asked Alice to pull over because she was getting car sick, Alice complied.

How could Alice not see it? Bella went running off over the treaty line shouting she would see her later. If it had been me, I would have crossed the line in a heart beat. But of course I wouldn't have taken her shopping. I shuddered at that thought.

My phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly. Before any normal human could even fathom the idea of it going off, I had it up to my ear.

"Bella!" I sighed.

"Yeah, it's me." she said.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I've been?" I roared.

"Edward! Calm down, calm down. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I didn't get a chance to hang out with anyone over here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jake and the pack are all out. So I just stayed at the beach this whole time. I'm walking home now."

I sighed in relief. She was safe, she was coming home. I was more than relieved that Bella was coming home. I missed her rosy cheeks and sweet scent more than what was healthy.

"I'll come and get you," I said.

"Okay I just passed the treaty line."

"I'm on my way,"

With that I shut the phone and sprinted down the stairs to my Volvo. The family was out hunting. With the exception of Alice who was in Olympia for the weekend. How she never got tired of shopping I would never understand.

I drove at an inhuman pace and found Bella walking up the curve of the road. She smiled warmly and stepped in my car. I was almost tempted to forget about her leaving when I saw her beautiful smile.

I stayed quiet on the car ride back to my house. I could see that she was clearly uncomfortable. I didn't want her to be, but I was upset. I felt as though I should reach out and comfort her. I wanted to so badly.

I saw her in a new light since we had been together. I cherished every part of her. Now that she had given me her whole self. And soon she would spend eternity by my side. No matter how much I hated the thought of taking away her life, I wanted her to be with me for forever.

I drove up to the mansion at that point. Before she had a chance to try and open her door, I was at her side. I glared at her as she stepped out. I loved the blush that played across her cheek bones. I felt bad about making her think I was angry, but god, she was beautiful when she blushed.

I picked her bridal-style into the mansion. I wouldn't wait for human pace to start my fun. I brought her up to my room and laid her on the golden sheets. I pinned her down while I sprawled over her on all fours.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I growled.

Her eyes widened then set back to their normal warm, inviting style.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to go shopping." she said.

Her eyes were unfairly wavering my resolve. I wanted to take her right there. No I would wait a little longer while I have my fun.

"It was still inexcusable. Our resolve was that I drive you to the treaty line. You contravened my orders, Bella."

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please don't be upset." she murmured.

God, her voice was too much. I wanted her. I needed her. Despite being a vampire I was a man, and oh god was she a woman.

"Upset? Not in the least, anxious was what I was. I think you deserve punishment."

Her eyes gleamed in the light of my room. The setting sun cast beautiful shadows along her facial features. And she accused me of being flawless.

I moved my leg to separate hers. I inched my knee up her skirt until I hit her low. She gasped as I pushed further. Not quite touching, but grazing along her panties.

"Oh, god, Edward!" she moaned.

My knee slid up her skirt once more. Hitting her low. She let out a gasp and moan. I chuckled as I nibbled her ear.

"See what you get for disobeying me?"

She whimpered as I applied more pressure below. Her back arched and she cried out my name once more.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"Again!" she cried.

I complied with her request and forced more pressure onto her. She panted as I brought my leg harder than before. I felt her release her flow and once again applied pressure ever further into her.

"I can feel how drenched you are. It's soaking my leg." I mumbled.

I pushed my leg harder. My knee was making entrance into her delicate form.

"This is torture!" she exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," I grumbled.

"Please Edward…"

"What?" I whispered.

She huffed and panted as she felt my leg slowly coming closer. I knew what she wanted, yet I was going to wait just a little bit longer. I needed her as badly as she needed me. Even more so!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I disobeyed you! Please!" Bella begged.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes!"

I chuckled as I pulled away. She moaned in disapproval as I drew away. She began to sit up as I stood from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm not done with you."

Her face flustered. I could tell she was not up for another round of that. Frankly, neither was I.

"No, I'm sorry. Not again. Please!" she begged.

I laughed quietly as I watched her expression.

"I think you've learned your lesson. But you still caused me grief beyond your knowledge. I think I should get something in return, my dear."

I pinned her down to the sheets once more.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You've got me all worked up now. What do you say we have a little a fun?"

"This kind of punishment I can handle," she giggled.

I kissed her with force, waiting patiently as she set out of her stupor and kissed me back. Her lips were so soft and warm. I was glad I had them for a little while longer before she was changed.

I trailed kisses down her jaw to her ear. She tasted wonderful. I sunk my teeth into the collar of her light blue blouse and ripped down it to reveal her perfectly creamy stomach and black lace bra.

"Edward!" she screeched. "That was my faourite shirt!"

"Was, my dear. Was. I'll have Alice buy you a new one. In every colour of the rainbow." I laughed.

I kissed up her stomach to her neck. Shaking her resolve indefinitely. She moaned as I moved in between her breasts. Her breaths coming faster as my hands discarded the torn piece of fabric from around her.

I kissed her soft pliant lips once more. Her hands attempting to pull my face closer and stay there with their feeble attempt. It wasn't like I would want to be anywhere else at this moment.

I put my hands to good use by using them to unlatch her bra. The last thing I needed was her to pull her lips away to yell. I felt them spring lightly against my chest as I pulled it off to the floor.

Her hands had already done their task. Removing my shirt from my body. She broke away to breathe, reluctantly may I add. I trailed down her collar bone to her chest. She knew what was coming; I did this every time we made love.

I put my mouth around her perfect breast taking her small pink nipple into the cold mouth. She moaned and arched her back as I used my tongue to assist in her undoing. This was my third favourite thing to put my mouth on, blood was definitely fourth. Her body was my own personal heaven, herself my own soul.

The seventeen-year-old inside of me rejoiced as she gasped and arched.

"Edward!" she cried.

I loved it when she screamed my name. It got me so aroused to know she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

I pulled away as she started to catch her breath, pulling her skirt down her legs easily. Her legs went on for miles and the milky white skin never failed to appeal to me.

I Ran my hand up her perfect legs to lovely thighs. I could smell her arousal fully. Her panties were drenched. I smiled knowing I did that. Without much disregard I slipped her panties off. I pulled my pants off, as well, throwing them into the pile of clothing that adorned my carpet.

My fingers begged to slip inside her. I allowed one finger then two to pleasure her. She writhed as I pulled them in and out. She was moaning my name and trying to speak.

There was no way she would be able to speak or even sound coherent at this point. I pulled my fingers out of her. Tasting her sweet juices. God she was amazing.

I pulled my mouth closer to her throbbing opening. She tasted so much better than she smelled. She screamed as my tongue pulsed into her. I could see her fingers gripping down on my bedding.

I smiled as I left her. She and I both knew what was about to ensue. I crawled over her, kicking off my boxers in the same instant. I kissed her thoroughly as I slipped in. I felt her moan beneath my lips. I was even more aroused then if possible at that moment.

I thrusted in and out of her slowly. She was screaming as I went deeper into her folds. I found myself screaming with her. We climaxed at the same time; I was surprised she could hold it that long.

I drew out of her, panting more than I had ever. She was still whimpering in pleasure as I laid down next her. I loved every moment that I was with this woman. I would cherish her for eternity and for our entire existence.


End file.
